Everything about Everyone
by Feral Geek
Summary: One of the scientists contemplates various relationships on the Atlantis Base, contains both slash and het.PleasepleasepleasePLEASE review.


Title: Everything about Everyone.

Author: Feral Geek

Rating: PG-13?

Warnings: Contains both Slash and Het Pairings;

Slash: McKay/ Sheppard, Bates/ Kavanagh, Parrish/ Lorne, Stackhouse/ Markham (former), oc/ oc

Het: Weir/ Dex, Beckett/ Heightmeyer (former Beckett/ Cadman), Zelenka/ Teyla

Summary: An unknown scientist reflects on a few of the relationships in the city.

Disclaimer: I own none of this…well, actually the scientist thinking the story is mine (a character developed for SGA role-play), if I owned SGA, there would be much less fighting and more McShep and Weir/Dex, and Kavanagh would be in every episode.

–giggles madly-

All I own is a battered laptop, and Plushie versions of the Atlantis team. (if ye want an SGA Plushie, make a request, I have extra cloth and would gladly make ye one)

ON WITH DA FIC!

--------

If you wanted to know something about the city or its technology, you should ask Dr. McKay.

If you wanted to know about an upcoming mission, you should ask Colonel Sheppard.

If you needed to know about the natives of some planet or another, you should ask Teyla.

If you wanted your ass whipped, you should ask Specialist Dex to help you train.

If you wanted to know something (and several things you didn't want to know) about the current residents of the city, you should ask a certain, quiet scientist by the name of Jeremy Faal.

--------

A slight yawn escaped his lips as he gazed out over the mostly sleeping city where pinpricks of light told who was up and about.

He could not sleep, having always been something of an insomniac. Tonight he dwelled on the residents of the city, contemplating the various things he had learned. He had a tendency to keep his ears and eyes open, melting into the background during his free time and 'people watching'. Over the months, this pastime had giving him a bit of a reputation; he knew anything and everything about any given person on the base, at any given time. Most of the stuff was boring, and came in handy only around birthdays or holidays.

But that wasn't what people _really_ wanted to know.

People always wanted to know who was with whom, how to woo someone, or if a particular someone had their eye on someone else. Things such as that were always of most interest.

A slow smile spread across his face as he remembered a few more memorable pairings that had come out after the lift of the American 'Don't ask, Don't tell' policy, and the abolition of the fraternization codes.

The first that drifted to his mind was Rodney McKay, and John Sheppard. He had known about them for quite awhile...actually, half the base knew about them before they even knew.

Drawn to each other like electricity to a fork in an electric socket, light touches, once friendly, developing into something more as they waited by bedsides after missions, wondering why they felt so scared. He saw as their fighting slowly changed, saw how they would worry over one another. Eventually a few of the scientists and marines banded together with a plan to get them to just give in and be happy. The end result was Rodney flipping out in the infirmary when the plan...backfired, and falling totally silent for once as John Sheppard kissed him.

A beautiful moment...

The next pair his mind moved to was full of pain, and he hated to dwell on it, as just remembering made his chest constrict.. He had heard about Markham's death earlier in the day, at first thinking it was the pain he felt was at the loss of a close friend. He had understood when he had looked into Stackhouse's eyes when the other though that no one was looking, that no one saw. He had continued to look, and then he understood, and the raw feeling that poured from the marine made the scientist feel as though he was drowning.

Everything...gone in a flash of light.

He shook his head, and shoved these thoughts away, a bright light in the central tower catching his attention: Weir's office brightly lit, small shadows flicking about inside it.

He knew who they were, and he was happy for them.

Quite a few people paired Ronon and Teyla together, but if they looked closely they would see the looks that Dex gave Dr. Weir, as though he were a starving man looking in on a rich banquet. Dex wasn't always in 'fight mode'; he could see the looks they exchanged that when the man was around Elizabeth, when they thought nobody watching.

They complimented each other.

Speaking of Teyla…

There was another pairing that he thought was complimentary, although he wasn't quite sure that the pair realized exactly what they had.

During spare time, Teyla was learning more about Earth culture, and Dr. Zelenka was helping her. In the beginning he had been sure that Radek had a 'thing' for Dr. Weir, which was probably true, but it was obvious that whatever he had felt for her was shadowed by his feelings for the Athosian.

Another unexpected paring was one that made him fall out of his chair the first time he realized what was going on. Even he hadn't expected that one. It just goes to show you that everyone can find love. Although he often got the distinct impression that Eugene Bates wanted to kill Calvin Kavanagh when the scientist spent too much time in the labs. Either that or knock him over the head and drag him from the lab by his ponytail.

Just the thought of that last image made him want to laugh.

He yawned slightly, and shifted, eyes roving about the city, studying the pricks of light as he pulled his jacket closer around his body, leaning against the balcony railing.

His eyes fell upon the area that held Dr. Heightmeyer's office, and the thought of the kind woman made him smile. She was quite nice, when she wasn't trying to 'shrink people' as he called it. And she took good care of Carson, helping the good doctor cope with the fact that he could not save them all, something that must weigh heavily on his mind.

Most people had expected Dr. Beckett to end up with Cadman after the incident in which she and Dr. McKay shared a body. And they had been together for quite awhile, before separating for other people. They were both quite happy now.

A few people had thought that Cadman had ended up with Major Lorne, which was not true at all, as Marcus Lorne was quite happily seeing Dr. Parrish. There were even rumors of a joining ceremony to be held on the mainland.

All in all, Dr. Faal was quite glad that those rules had been cast aside, and with that thought in mind he stepped away from the cool balcony and into the solid warmth of his lover. "Come back to bed," the simple words were, murmured in his ear as a smile ghosted across his lips.

He was quite glad indeed.

--------

FIN


End file.
